


Bad Little Pet

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam punishes you by forcing you to get off in front of him and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any affliation to Supernatural or the characters, just love the show.

Sam was pissed. 

“Seriously, you can’t be pissed at me for that!” I shouted at him across the bed. He shook his head hard and looked up at me.

“That’s my brother!” He put his hand out in front of me in a dramatic fashion.

“It’s not my fault, you both are attractive.” I snapped, “Next time don’t ask who my free fuck would be.”

“But he’s my fucking brother!” He groaned, “I’d rather you say Cas!” 

“Ew, no.” I rocked my head back in disgust, “I would only sleep with him if you were there too!”

Not my best defense but I went with it as confident as I could. He glared at me with the corners of his mouth pulled down hard. He huffed a little and stared at me in disbelief. 

“Let’s just drop it. You’re tired and I’m tired. It’s been a long night.” I groaned and pulled the blankets back and patted the white sheets. Sam gave me a tired look and nodded, I could see the anger in his eyes even though he had withdrew from this fight. He crawled in the sheets and I scooted closer to him.

“Besides, I am very… very happy with the Winchester I got.” I said softy as I put my lips to his arm. He looked behind me.

“You better be.”

In the morning, I woke up alone. The sounds of the bunker being alive filled my ears and I pulled the bedroom door open. The warm sweet smell of coffee and bacon was in the air as I padded into the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the small table with a white porcelain cup in hand. He grinned like an idiot at me as I passed by. 

“Hey.” He said with an overly friendly voice.

Dean was always flirty, even more so now that he was as he called it ‘rockin the demon look’ and it made your head drift to places it didn’t need to be. Sam was your boyfriend and you cared about him. You had patched him up when he got hurt on hunts, you brought him snacks and beer when he was buried deep in research.

“Hello, Dean.” I replied keeping it as casual as possible as he licked his lips. The action was innocent but it made everything inside me excited. Sam stepped into the room wearing jeans and a grey shirt. He was smiling at me as he moved closer.

“So, Sammy here told me about your little… disagreement, last night.” Dean says with a fluidity to his words that swim in my ears. The fight floods back at me and I can feel my skin flushing a deep red.

“Oh.”

“Seems to me that you really upset him.” Dean grinned wide making his eyes sparkle.

“I told him I was sorry.” I blurted out and spun to find Sam right on me. He stared down at me with a burning intensity that not only made me burn a little hotter but also feel very small. I shrunk down and made an attempt to slip out. He touched my chin with two fingers to raise my face to meet his.

“So, because you have the hots for Dean… I, no we wanna see.” Sam said with a sinister tone to his voice that made everything in my body tingle.

“See what?” I asked feeling the words get caught in my throat. I swallowed hard and stared up at Sam.

“What my brother means is, in order to make this right is to show us what you got.” Dean piped up and rose to his feet.

“I don’t understand.” I said feeling incredibly embarrassed, “Tell me like I’m five.”

“You’ve been a bad little pet, to make it up… you take it off.” Dean said with a condescending tone as he stepped up beside Sam, “And remember, I can make you.” 

I blinked in shock then nodded. Sam gave me a look of shock as his mouth fell open. 

“Where?” I asked feeling brave.

“Right this way, pet.” Dean said taking my hand. Sam followed behind us slowly.

Sam was standing behind Dean with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked pissed as he glared at me. 

Dean on the other hand was all smiles; he licked his lips and watched every move I made. He was seated in the chair across from the bed with elbows resting on his knees.

“Do I just start?” I asked awkwardly. I was still in the shorts and tank top I wore to bed. Part of me wished I had worn something sexier but I would have to make due.

“Whenever you’re ready, princess.” Dean said impatiently.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of the usual things I would get myself off too. I closed my eyes and ran a shaking hand down my chest. I cupped my breast and pulled at the nipple slightly. I ran my hand down my belly and towards my thighs. 

The image of Sam over me, fucking me filled my head and things began to happen. I ran my fingers between my legs. I rubbed the soft material against my lips as the warm tingle washed over my body. I trailed my hands up and pulled the tank top with me.  
Images of Sam kissing my neck and chest made my heart thump a little harder in my chest. I was forcing the embarrassment of doing this with an audience from winning and making me calm up. I pulled the tank to over my head and fondled my own breasts one hand pulled at my nipple while the other went between my legs and under the shorts. 

My fingers slid between my lips and made a slow v around my clit. I small moan slipped from my lips. I slid my fingers back and forward over my clit and the sensitive lips. I felt the material of the shorts slid over my hips and down my legs, which forced my eyes to open. Dean sat back in the chair, dropping the shorts to the floor and shifting a little in the seat. Sam came into focus as I rubbed my clit and moaned. 

I dipped a finger inside of myself and slowly pumped it in and out of my body. Sam shifted uncomfortably and uncrossed his arms. He rubbed his neck and watched with blistering intensity in his eyes. 

Something in my head told me to put on a show. If he wants to play dirty like this, I can pay even dirtier. I arched my back off the bed as I pushed in a second finger with a gasp. 

“Oh Sam.” I chewed my lip and moaned out.

I heard Dean groan a little and propped myself up on an elbow. I started to finger myself a little faster. I could feel my legs shaking and the hot heavy heat rising in my guts. I stared at Dean and curled my fingers in. I raked over the G-spot and let out a deep groan. 

“Oh god.” I moaned and curled my fingers again making my body jerk a little. I was building up one hell of a good orgasm. 

“Oh god, Dean…” I trailed off and kept going. I was so close to falling apart. My eyes opened and saw Sam breathing hard. His hair tucked behind his ears and he was lightly sweating. Dean’s mouth was open as wide as it could go. His eyes were glued to me as I pushed the third finger inside of me. 

My hips bucked against my hand and everything was getting fuzzy around the edges. I fell back on the bed as I came. My hips jerked erratically and my hand fell away from my aching pussy. I was panting and sweating with a heart that felt like it was about to burst through my chest.

I took a moment to gain composure. I sat up and looked at Dean who was shifted himself back in the seat with his leg crossed over the other. He was grinning with his bright green eyes fixed on me.

“Well?” I asked, “Are we good?”

Sam was leaned against the wall with his arms over his chest and a very visible bulge in his jeans.

“Yeah… yeah we are.” Dean said rising to his feet. I stared at his crotch at the painful hard on that was pushing against his jeans, “I gotta go… put oil in Baby.”

I watched Dean slip out and leave me alone with Sam. He stood stone still for a moment. He strolled up to the bed and stood over me.

“You still mad?” I asked him as I ran my hand down his belly.

“Very.” He growled at me with burning green-gold eyes, “You’ve been a very bad little pet.”

“Maybe you should handle that?” I said smiling at him. 

His jeans dropped and he pinned me to the bed. I was about to get the best kind of punishment.


End file.
